1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an inkjet recording method and inkjet printed matter.
2. Background Art
Inkjet printers employing inkjet recording system have rapidly come into widespread use because of their compactness, inexpensiveness, and easy colorization.
Accordingly, the demand for high-quality inkjet printed matter and faster printing speeds has been increasing in recent years. To meet this demand, ink for use in inkjet recording is required to satisfy various characteristics. In particular, the image quality of the printed matter matters. However, image quality depends on what kind of media is used.
Among efforts made to improve the image quality of inkjet printed matter, ameliorating the permeability of ink is well known. Although this technology is successful in some degree, it is not sufficient to satisfy the demand.
JP-2007-238916-A discloses that, to produce high-density images using high-speed printing, the surface tension of aqueous ink for inkjet recording ranges from 15≦γ cos θ≦<27.
JP-4427926-B1 (JP-2002-331748-A) discloses black ink having a contact angle of from 60° to 90° and a surface tension of from 20 mN/m to 40 mN/m 0.1 seconds after an ink droplet contacts a recording medium to achieve blur-free high image quality using quick-drying ink.
JP-4603756-B1 (JP-2003-277658-A) discloses a dynamic contact angle of from 50.0° to 71.1° when ejecting 2 μl of ink onto plain paper having a St·ckigt sizing degree of 30 seconds or less to avoid producing images with non-uniform low image density and blurring on plain paper.